Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also referred to as “drones,” are used for aerial photography and/or video surveillance. In poor daylight or low/no ambient light conditions, UAV cameras often depend on a built-in flash or an onboard light as a primary light source. However, the illumination provided by such lighting declines with the distance between the target and the light source. While stationary remote lights may be used to illuminate a scene, such lights require advanced setup, and cannot be easily reconfigured or moved.